Almost Lovers
by ELR
Summary: What would you do if you had just a few moments
1. Almost Lovers

**Almost Lovers**

**Author:** Eden Lee Raven

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Fuffy

**Notes:** So I heard a song on the radio today, and a line caught my attention; almost lovers always do. I have no idea what the song was, and no clue who the singer was, but this fic just kinda.. popped into my head. Which makes this the 14th fic I've written in the last coupla months or so. I've written more fic recently than I've ever written in a full year. Someone should give me a chuffty badge…

*

When she wakes up, you know she'll kick you out. She won't seem bothered by the hours you just spent in her motel room. You can still taste her rolling on the back of your tongue. You can still feel how she pulsed around your fingers.

There are many things in your life you've forgotten, other things you know'll slip through your fingers like grains of sand. But you know that this won't be one of those memories.

When you both first crashed into her room you had your eyes closed. At first it was so you didn't have to see the person your hormones brought you to.

And then it was to picture someone else. Because you're with that someone else, and moments like this should be just for him.

But with the startling wave of pleasure that comes with orgasm, came clarity.

You could have turned your head away from that first kiss. You could have refused the blistering pleasure she was offering you. But you just didn't **want** too. Those pouting red lips had drawn your attention from that very first night. You watched her hair bounce as she moved, and you wondered what it'd feel like twisted between your fingers.

You couldn't deny the fact that you'd been wishing it was her between your legs, instead of your own hand, for months. But when she gave you that penetrating look, air panting from between her lips, and offered you her hand, you couldn't refuse her.

You crashed into the room with frantic moves, your lips never coming away from hers, as you practically ripped the clothes off each others backs. And she took you, over and over again. In screaming pleasure, even when you didn't think you had anymore to give. And then you surprised her. Turned around and gave the same relentless pleasure back to her.

Watched as she arched into your hand, your mouth. Drank down the sounds of her calling out in pleasure. Swallowed every groan she gave you.

And if it were up to you, you'd stay in this bed with her. Wrap yourself around her and only let go when morning came. When more pleasure called to you both.

A sigh comes out of you as you reach over and push some hair from her face. The pain burns inside you. Because you know you can't stay, because you know she'll feel pressured into giving you more.

You wish you knew how to tell her that she didn't need to try and give you anything. What she could muster would be enough. She didn't have to try, just be her.

As you pulled yourself from the bed to get dressed you sighed again. You could actually feel your heart pounding in pain. You didn't know it was possible for someone you weren't even with to break your heart.

But then, almost lovers always do.


	2. Hopeless Dream?

**Hopeless Dream?**

**Author:** Eden Lee Raven

**Rating:** NC-17

**Pairing:** Fuffy

**Notes:** I made 'Almost Lovers' into a twoshot, and this is the 'two' part of that. This and 'Almost Lovers' is based on the song Almost lover by A Fine Frenzy. Thanks Crazy E for cluing me in to the song lol. Once again it hasn't been beta'd, it's Christmas, I can't be that evil to Gina…

*

"You just left." You're walking back from finding the vineyard, but her statement makes your step hesitate. Out of all the things you needed to talk about you never expected her to bring that night up.

"If I'd stayed, would you have freaked out?" You turn your head to look her dead in the eyes. You need her to know how deadly serious your next words are. "Or would you have taken the pleasure I would've willingly offered you?"

She turns her head away from you and a sad smile crosses her face as she thinks about your words. In that one sentence you let her know you wouldn't have run from her. That you would've taken everything she could give you.

"Probably freaked." You nod your head and look straight in front of you. There's still pain attached to that memory, whenever you think on it too hard. The things you could have had causes the back of your throat to burn, but you know you won't cry. You've already spilled a lifetime of tears for what you never had together. "We were kids B. Stupid kids. Some stupider than others."

You catch the flash of a grin from the corner of your eye. And you can't help answering it with one of your own.

You shrug in answer because you're not sure what to say. Maybe something about how you could have tried. But you know you would have split long before now because she's right; you were just stupid kids.

She breaks the silence for you. "You ever think about that night?" And you know that now's the time for brutal honesty, no matter how she reacts. She probably needs to hear it as much as you need to say it.

"When I'm lonely. Which is practically every night." There is nothing in your life that could ever get you through a lonely night, as well as that memory.

Her eyebrows raise in surprise. "Just a good memory?"

"Well let me put it this way; I remember your hand being a** lot** better than mine." You expect that throaty chuckle of hers, it was supposed to be a funny statement. What you don't expect is the rough bark hitting your back, as she pushes you against a tree.

"That right?"

"I guess this' the time for me to tell you I don't do one night stands, and that I want more from you than just a fuck." You yank her to you, slamming her body against yours and feel the air rush from her lungs in a needy pant. "I'm not gonna say that. Because I want your hands on me again. Your mouth." Those last words were a throaty whisper, said against her lips. But you don't make a move, you just wait for her response.

It comes in the whisper of her lips against yours, in her body relaxing fully against you. In the silence submission of her muscles. The kiss is soft, gentle, telling you things she wouldn't know how to say. Telling you the things you've always wanted her to say.

And then the kiss deepens. Gets that little bit harder, that little bit more forceful, that little bit needier. What can do but respond?

And even though you're the one in the submissive position, even though you're the one pressed against the tree, it's you that yanks open the buttons of her jeans. It's you that makes first contact with the liquid want between her legs.

She rips her mouth from yours to take in some much needed air, but before she has a chance to fully catch her breath, you swirl your fingertip over her clit in tight circles. Pressing that little bit harder every time she moans for you.

You want this to last longer, but right at that second you know one thing; you've both been waiting far to long for this to happen between you again. So you speed up your motions, not holding back the soft moan at the feel of her against your fingers.

And it seems like she was just waiting for that, before shattering into a thousand pieces. Her orgasm makes her entire body shake at the release, but you don't stop moving your fingers, you don't even slow. Faith is a multi-orgasmic kinda girl. If anything, you press a little harder and move a little faster.

And you never take your eyes from her face. When her second orgasm hits is when it happens; every wall she has crashes to the ground at your feet, and she's completely naked before you, even though she's still fully clothed. It's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen in your life; every emotion Faith has, burning just for you, and she let you see every one of them.

Something changes for you both then. It's still filled with passion, but it's deeper than that now. It's something deeper than want.

When her breathing's returned to normal, and her eyes can focus on you again, you can see it in her face. The raw, naked want. She unbuttons and unzips your pants, and slowly slides her hand between your legs. And a few minutes ago it was all about the physical pleasure she could give you, you could give each other, but now that's changed. She shows she feels it too by softly sliding inside of you, as a low moan gets torn out of you.

It takes you a few seconds to focus past the feel of her inside you, before you respond by sliding into her. It's not really a moan that she lets go of this time, it's more of an exhalation of air, to tell you how long she's been waiting for you inside her again.

And while you both start to fuck each other with fast movements, your eyes are only for each other. Telling each other without words how much neither of you want this to be a 'one last time'. And when you see the answers in her eyes, you can't hold yourself back.

Your back arches, you throw your head back, as a rolling pleasure crests you like a wave. It starts from where her fingers are inside of you, and fans out into every inch of your body.

And then you feel it; the clutching muscles around your fingers, her body rolling against you, as her own pleasure hits her like a snowstorm. Vicious and frenzied, but gentle and calm at the same time. And the feel of it makes your back bow a little further, as another waves of pleasure crashes over you.

When it's passed and you come back to yourself, she's laying tiny little open mouthed kisses against the burning hot skin of your neck. When she feels your return to reality she pulls back with a soft smile.

"You with me?" You understand the words she's saying, but you choose to answer the silent question instead, her hidden meaning.

"I always was."


End file.
